


Messes Made With Love

by Radical_Succulent



Series: Ignis Fluff Week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis Fluff, Ignis Fluff Week, The boys love Ignis so much, They Tried, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuddle piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radical_Succulent/pseuds/Radical_Succulent
Summary: The boys want to apologize to Iggy for always making messes, by... making another mess. Whoops sorry Iggy.





	Messes Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a second part to Darn Priceless Vases ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976023 )  
> You don't have to read it, but it would help!  
> 

“Ok, first things first, what is Ignis’s favorite food?” the Prince stayed silent, “Hey buddy, what is Iggy’s favorite foo-,”

“I don’t know,” said the Prince shyly, “I’m the worst friend ever, I don’t even know what 

Ignis’s favorite food is,”

“Hey dude, it’s ok. We can figure it out. It’s no big deal,”  we know for sure that Ignis has a serious Ebony addiction, sooooo, that can be one part of our apology meal!” Prompto said with a smile. That got a small laugh out of the Prince. After the depressing atmosphere dissipated , they had a game plan. Now they had to figure out how to cook the apology.

\---

“This was a mistake my dude! Pull the cake out of the oven!” the oven door slammed open releasing a plume of smoke into the kitchen

“Shit, it’s literally on fire, go get the fire extinguisher!” the fire alarm blares to life, screeching loudly.

“Ahhhhhhh, there’s so much smoke,” the front door opens,

“What on Eos is going on here?” the chaos freezes. Two sets of guilty eyes turn to the entrance of the kitchen where Ignis stands amidst the chaos, mouth open in confusion, “I try to fix one mess and come home to another, what happened?”

“Ignis we’re so sorry! We wanted to make your favorite fluffy chiffon cake to make up for the vase, but we got in over our heads, and it... caught fire,” Noctis slowly fizzled out at the end of the statement when he saw the state of his adviser. Ignis eyes were red rimmed from tears, no doubt, his hair seemed to flop down, there was no spark in his tired eyes. “Iggy, are you ok?”

“Yes Noct, I’m fine. I’ve had a long day and I wish that I could...” Ignis’s statement was cut off by both Noctis and Prompto slamming into the advisor. They ended in a pile of limbs on the floor, they sat for a moment surrounding Ignis with all the love two rambunctious teenagers could muster up, “Thank you, both of you. I appreciate the thought behind this... mess,”

“We’re sorry, Iggy. We appreciate everything you do for us, and we just wanted a way to say sorry, that meant more than just saying sorry,” rambled Prompto. 

“I know you put up with all the stuff we do. I... do, and I want you to know that everything you’ve done for me, it just, means so much. Even when I grumble and whine I still appreciate you. I’m so sorry Iggy,” Noctis’s voice wavered, tears gathered in his eyes throughout his speech. 

“Oh, my dear Noctis, I get frustrated with you as well, but nothing you do could ever turn me away. You are my closest friend, and you have blossomed into a fine prince from the troublesome boy I grew up with,” Ignis laughed and squeezed the boys closer, Noctis hugged his advisor tighter “and Prompto, though I’ve only known you for a short while, I can see the positive influence you have on not only Noctis, but on me as well. You both will grow into wonderful young men, and I appreciate you two and all you do for me as well,” Prompto released a hand to wipe at his eye and returned to the hug once more.

“Thank you Iggy, we love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are greatly appreciated!  
> -Al  
> Come talk to me at my Tumblr  
> https://the-chocobaby.tumblr.com/


End file.
